back from the flames
by ScreamingDaggers
Summary: this is my first fanfic. at 19 luce has a daughter with daniel-celeste. at 25 daniel proposes but its all too much for luce. find out what happens 10yrs later instead of 17  when luce meets daniel and celeste now 16.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters related to fallen or that you recognise Lauren Kate does. My friend Lauren and I both share Celeste. I own the plot. **

** Back from the flames- introduction**

(Daniel's pov)

"I'm home " I heard Luce call from the front door. My heart was pounding in my chest preparing me for what I'm about to do. I look to my right to see my 6year old daughter Celeste grinning at me, already in the know.

" Daniel? Cel?"

" In here babe" I told her in a shaky voice.

She poked her head to see me sitting on the bed with a very nervous smile, while on the chair Cel was just grinning, her grey eyes glistening.

"Hey, what's going on? Is every thing okay? Luce asked .

I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded and motioned her to come and sit with me on the bed. She came over and held my hand her hazel eyes staring straight into mine.

"I need to ask you something vitally important." I told her, there was silence for a few more seconds before Celeste butted in saying "well go on daddy, we haven't got all day!"

Well here goes nothing I thought. " Luce, every time I'm with you my heart skips a beat. Now I get to actually be with you and not say goodbye so soon. I never want to let you go. So Luce, will you be mine? Will you marry me?"

I pulled out a ring and looked into her eyes they were shocked. She was about to speak when thousands of outcasts formed around her. Her eyes for once not seeing the dark gloomy shadows. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cel staring at her mum in horror knowing what was about to happen.

No I thought don't take her away she won't come back. This was my last chance! She burst into flames and within a few moments she was gone and so were the outcasts . I just stared at the place where she had been.

When Celeste ran into my arms sobbing her heart out crying "mummy, mummy!" I have truly failed her this time and I'll never see her again. I tightened my arms around my daughter and buried my face in her black hair. Trying to hush her. But what was the point she had lost Luce, we both have.

**please review it will mean a lot to me thanks. this is just the intro the 1st proper chapter will be longer promise. i'll update asap! **

**love leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

**One again I do not own any characters related to fallen Lauren Kate does. My friend Lauren- (Briel-Babe) shares Celeste. I own the plot.**

**Back from the flames-chapter 1**

**(Luce's pov)**

It was 10 at night and I was rushing through the streets of Thunderbolt. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. All I know is that I'm late and my mum is going to kill me! I was supposed to be back at 8 after a day of shopping with my friends. I hadn't even wanted to go.

I've been so tired lately having dreams of the same thing. A boy. It's like I've known him forever. But the weirdest part of the dreams is that they are flashes. Some are of oceans mountains places all over the world.

While others are of wings and flying. But the most disturbing one of all is the dreams a can feel the fire burn on my skin. It makes tired all the time!

I was 3 streets away from my house. I crossed the road. To my left I saw a flash of headlights. It was a car. I was going to die.

Just as the car was about to hit me I felt a pair of arms drag me back to the pavement floor.

I opened my eyes to see a lad about my age 17 getting up off the floor. He held out his hand to help me stand up, I took it. I just looked at him bewildered. He had the same grey eyes, golden hair and tan skinned as the boy in my dreams.

"Are you alright? The stranger boy asked, "I'm Daniel and you are?" I was about to reply but I felt faint and fell unconscious.

* * *

**(Daniel's pov)**

After leaving the shop to get Celeste her mobile top-up, I saw her. I was astonished! "It's Luce" I stuttered quietly to myself. But she wasn't supposed to come back I thought the cycle was broken and it hasn't even been 17yrs. Yet Luce looked exactly the same as she did at 17. The only difference was that she had beautiful long hair.

She went round the corner without even noticing me. I followed her without even thinking. She seemed in quite a hurry to get somewhere. She had her head down and was just crossing a road.

When she was in the middle of the road a car swerves round the corner going very fast. It was going to hit Luce.

I ran up to where she was standing and grabbed her by the arms and pulled us both to the ground. I got up off the ground just as she was opening her eyes. Good I thought that means I didn't knock her unconscious.

I held out my hang to lift her up but she just stared at me looking bewildered. "Are you alright" I asked, "I'm Daniel and you are?" I continued when she didn't answer playing it dumb. Her beautiful hazel eyes were just being to drift when she fell unconscious.

I pulled her up into my arms and began carrying her down the street when I heard her phone go off in her pocket. I looked at the caller I.D it read mum. I answered it. " LUCE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AT 8!"Her mother screamed down the phone " Hello I'm Daniel Grigori. Umm… I don't know how to tell you this but Luce was just in an accident I saved her from. Which is also the reason she can't come to the phone right now as she's unconscious in my arms." I told her slowly.

"WHAT? My poor baby!" her tone changed very quickly" oh, how can I ever thank you Daniel! If I tell you where we live could you bring her home for me?" "Of course" I answered Luce's mum quickly told me the address which was only a few streets away.

When I reached Luce's home her mum opened the door greeted and welcomed me in.

"Thank you Daniel! If you could just follow me up stairs and you can place her in her bed."

Luce's room was… well it was Luce with teal walls purple bedding. Pictures of her a swimming computations with medals and trophies. I places her gently on her bed a put a blanket over her.

When I reached down stairs her mum was waiting for me with coffee. I told her what had happened. But I left out the part where I followed her. My eyes wandered to a clock crap it was 11.

"Thank you for the coffee but I must be off I have to go home to my daug.. I mean sister Celeste."

"Well okay then. Once again thank you!"

"Can you give Luce my number please and tell her to call me just so I can see if she's okay?"

"Of course"

After saying goodnight. ,I headed to what would be mine and cel's home for just a few more weeks until we moved to shoreline boarding school.

I just can't believe Luce is back and she is 17 but I it's only been 10! I'm not complaining but something's not right.

**please review. i hope this chapter was ok!**

**love leigh**


End file.
